


Off the Grid

by momo0231



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, i'm still not over this scene apparently, spoilers for ep 57, taako abandoned his boy and he knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: Taako?… Yeah.Okay, you all hand over your stones of farspeech and he crushes them in his hand.





	

It wasn’t like Taako usually used his stone of farspeech, he usually had much better things to do then try and talk through the stone. Everyone he wanted to talk to was usually right next to him.

At least, he fully believed that until Angus McDonald’s voice was crackling out of the stone sounding _worried_ about them and Taako felt his fingers wrap around the stone. To do what? Tell him that they were okay or that they were about to be whisked away by someone they thought was their enemy?

He was supposed to trust Magnus here, but this was a little to much to take in right now.

Magnus dropped his stone into the Red Robe’s palm while looking at him and Merle. “Do it.” Taako never thought that a mannequin could be as threatening as Magnus was right now.

Merle sighed, but he walked forward a little bit and Taako almost wanted to scream at them. If he didn’t have any of his usual composure, he might have. “I want a receipt,” another sigh, “alright here’s mine. I didn’t want to talk to the kid anyway.”

Now it was just him and they were looking at him expectantly. Taako was so close to just lifting the stone to his mouth to say something, to make sure Angus knew that they were alive at least. He didn’t care about the kid, but it was a common courtesy! For all they knew Angus was crying and getting snot tears all over his clothes, which would be a shame.

“…Yeah.” He dropped the stone into the palm of the Red Robe’s hand.

And he crushed them.

Merle let out a surprised ‘oh’ but Taako almost felt like laughing. “Hell yeah going rogue!”

That part wasn’t what bothered him. He could drop everything and leave because he’s done it before and it was probably easier the second time.

This time he didn’t have a worried boy detective in the back of his head asking if he was alright and something in Taako’s stomach churned uncomfortably even as he started pulling out his fantasy credit cards like it was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll ever write something longer then 500 words.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
